


Losing Hannibal

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Set after the events of the attack by the "Tooth Fairy", Hannibal succumbs to his injury and Will's heart is broken. His thoughts are heavy and he realizes that he can't live without Hannibal in this world.





	Losing Hannibal

He's...gone

After being brought here, to this remote place to heal and plan our escape....he's gone from me.......forever..

Hannibal's wound was too great, the blood loss too much for his system to handle and infection had set in from being in the water too long before Chiyoh could get to us. I tried to take care of him for days, with what she was able to bring with her. He ran a fever which wouldn't abate and there was no way to get any antibiotics for him without running the risk of being caught by Jack and the rest of the team. I couldn't leave him to attempt that, I had to remain here with him. He suffered greatly for several days until it looked like the fever had broken, but that was an illusion.

His beautiful, wondrous mind was slipping into his memory palace again and that was the only comfort that he had. He would talk as if we were still in Baltimore, standing in his massive kitchen preparing a meal. But I knew the truth and played along hoping that this was a sign that he was getting stronger once again, he would be alright once more. But illusion can be both a help and a hurt.

After two days of that, he finally slipped into unconsciousness and I became aware that he was soon to leave me. I had stopped sleeping to take care of this man, the only one who truly loved me with all my faults and issues. Molly tried but she couldn't love me the way that Hannibal does, even Alana couldn't. But Hannibal knew how to get past those blocks and see the real me, and love the real me.

I would hold him at night, trying to bring some comfort to his agonized sleep, to soothe him and allow him to rest. I have never believed in a superior being, but those many days I prayed with all of my heart that Hannibal wouldn't be taken away from me. Towards dawn one day, he opened his eyes and reached out to touch my cheek tenderly. I had dozed a bit, and the touch snapped me back to reality. Glancing down, I noticed that he looked a bit stronger which gave me some hope even though I knew it was a false hope. He smiled and whispered something so soft, it was hard to hear it. He had whispered "I love you, Will" and that brought tears to my eyes.

He closed his eyes and snuggled a bit closer to me, and I tightened my arms around him as I whispered back "I love you, Hannibal..." The tears streamed down my face as I held the only one who truly mattered in my shattered life. I gently rocked him as he breathed soft against me and I knew that time would not be on our side for much longer. We had spoken of leaving the States for Europe, hiding in one of the many safe houses that he had and building a life together. Hannibal had even gone so far as to swear that he would never hunt again, which I had agreed. He would be the perfect husband to me, and provide for both of us as long as we lived together. 

Now that dream of ours was shattered, and I would be left alone to rebuild my life without him...my beloved Hannibal. I glanced down and his breathing had become so faint, I knew that he would be leaving me soon. As if he heard my chaotic thoughts, he opened his eyes and stared into mine. Those beautiful maroon eyes were full of pain and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as he watched me. I gently wiped the tear away, my own tears slipping down my face. Whispering softly, I rocked him gently hoping to give some measure of relief in these last precious, sweet moments together. "It's ok, darling....it's ok...." I said, gently rocking him as his eyes were still locked with mine. "You can let go now.....I understand....." Leaning down, I softly kissed him, the tears still running down my face. 

The kiss was sweet and full of the love that I felt for him and I knew that he felt it in his heart as well. Using almost all of the strength he had left, he pressed his hand to my cheek and smiled a weak, soft smile. "I know..." He managed to whisper back, before his hand fell away from my face. He pressed his cheek against my heart and a moment later he breathed his last.

I held him as the sobs that had been buried in my chest was released, the only sound in the room. The true love of my life was gone, leaving me an empty shell of a man. I struggled to think about how I would go on, to be without him in my life.

But I knew that even death couldn't keep us apart. I would rejoin him one day, and we would walk into his memory palace....OUR memory palace again. Our lives were so intertwined that we had ceased being two separate individuals, but we were one person, now and forever. Laying him back down onto the bed, I kissed his forehead and curled up on the floor beside it, my heart breaking beyond words. I slept there and dreamed of him, his arms outstretched towards me with the look of love on his face.

 

* * *

I brought his body out from there with the help of Chiyoh and we had him buried in a corner lot of some cemetery, not far from Baltimore. She had purchased two plots and had them combined into one big one for the unique casket that she later told me Hannibal had ordered for the two of us. The marker was plain, but it had only his initials and mine, along with the usual dates of birth and the date of his death. The date for my death would be inscribed later, she explained. I stood there for hours after she had left, just staring at the marker and wishing that I was with him. My life was now empty and cold. Chiyoh had sold the house and its contents, along with his office and deposited the funds into an account for me. She explained that Hannibal wanted me to live comfortably if anything should happen to him.

The cold wind whipped my hair and I thought I heard his voice on the wind, whispering low and sweet. "Sweetheart..." The wind seemed to say as I held back the tears threatening to slip. I turned away and walked back to my car and the wind followed me, whispering again. Driving back to the place we had come to, I stared at the bed where he died and I heard the wind in my mind again. "Sweetheart..." It said seemingly to be everywhere in the room. I nodded, never taking my eyes off the bed. "Yes, my darling....oh yes....." I whispered back, laying down and closing my eyes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **I SUCK AT SUMMARIES** (I know I sound like a broken record)
> 
> Anyway....this also popped into my head yesterday and I kept from writing it until today...
> 
> Thoughts, comments, complaints, suggestions, whatever is welcomed.....I won't bite or slip you into my pressure cooker for dinner, I promise!


End file.
